Discords Pocket Dimension
by A.K. Krypts
Summary: 5 ponies journey through Discord's Pocket Dimension in order to find a way to escape. ATTENTION! Full story can be found on Archive Of Our Own under the same name and username.
1. Mintfire

August 12, 2:17 PM, Manehatten, Mint's Manes

Mintfire was working in his salon, working on a usual client when he started to feel hungry. Mintfire called for his assistant, Jenny

"Jenny! I'm going out for some food after this client!" Mintfire said across the salon.

"Okay, I'll watch the salon while you're out." Jenny replied.

Mintfire then finished his client and walked out of his salon, Mint's Manes. As he walked out he began to get a strange gut feeling, but Mint ignored it because he thought it was just his hunger. Mintfire trotted to the nearest fast food restaurant, streamlining through the flood of ponies that is Manehatten. As Mintfire kept trotting towards the restaurant, his gut feeling kept getting worse. He finally made it to the restaurant he was going to, but when he walked into the door of the building, he vanished into a strange black cubed room with nothing but a chair and a table. Mintfire was freaking out but was quickly being suppressed by the ruler of chaos, Discord.

"Wha- what is happening!?" Mintfire screamed as he was desperately struggling to free himself from this suppression.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, a unicorn, a NOBODY. Nobody will ever miss you so you will be a perfect candidate for a new dimension I've been tinkering with."

"What!? No! I don't want to be in your new di-" Mintfire had been silenced by Discord.

"Enough of that nonsense, what is it? Mintfire?" Discord shushed.

Discord then levitated Mintfire up from the boxed room and began to shrink him.

"Toodles!" Discord exclaimed as he began to move Mintfire into his satchel, his Pocket Dimension.

Mintfire was transported into Discords Pocket Dimension. He was confused, scared, and paranoid. Mintfire then landed from falling into his dimension in another cube shaped room, but this time it had no table only a locked double door.

"Hello?" Mintfire asked in fear.

"Why hello there Mintfire" Discord replied " you're going to like it here, I can sense it."

"Where am I?" Mintfire asked.

"You are in my dimensions, um, my dimensions uh" Discord stuttered to find the right word "you could call it a holding cell of sorts."

"But why am I here and how long do I have to wait until I can at least get out of this Celestia-forsaken room?" Mintfire asked worriedly.

"Hmm, maybe until I can find 4 more ponies to bring here." Discord replied.

"You never answered my question on why I'm here." Mintfire said furiously.

"Oh right right right, you're here because you have been chosen out of thousands of other ponies from this hat!" Discord said holding out a log top hat filled with paper slips.

"Well hurry up, I'm starting to get claustrophobic." Mintfire said, waiting for Discord to leave.

"Well alright, just a minute" Discord said summoning a minion to guard Mintfire "If you try to escape, which you can't, my minion will devour you, oh and by the way, the doors, yeah they're gone now" Discord snapped his fingers and the double doors disappeared.

"One more thing" Discord said as he put up a magic barrier to block all magic use but his own "now, you needn't worry, I'll be back soon!"

Discord vanished into thin air leaving Mintfire puzzled.


	2. Sour Blu

August 12, 2:34 PM, Manehatten

Sour Blu was flying around Manehatten when all of a sudden he fell out of the sky, unable to fly. Sour was falling, seemingly to his death when all of a sudden he stopped falling, and appeared in a strange cube with nothing but a table. Sour Blu, still fatigued from his experience, was confused on where he was and how he got there.

"Hello there, Sour is it? Anyway, I've brought you here because you are friends with Mintfire." Discord explained.

"Mintfire? What did you do with him? So help me if you hurt hi-" Sour exclaimed being suppressed by Discord.

"Now now, I didn't hurt your friend, I merely took him for an 'experiment'." Discord said reassuringly.

"Now, I'm going to find some more ponies, three to be exact." Discord said unsuppressing Sour.

"So where am I going?" Sour asked.

"To Mintfire." Discord said shrinking Sour and putting the pegasus in his satchel, his Pocket Dimension.

Sour Blu was immediately teleported to a strange cube with nothing but one of Discords minions and Mintfire, sitting in the corner of the room, crying. Discord then appeared in front of Sour.

"Now you two can mingle whilst you wait for more ponies." Discord said smiling.

Discord teleported out of the cube and waved goodbye to his "beloved" minion.

"Mintfire!" Sour exclaimed to Mintfire.

Mintfire, aware that Sour is there said whilst crying "Sour -sniff- what're you -sniff- doing here?"

"Mintfire, I'm here because Discord brought me here because I'm friends with you, at least that's what he told me." Sour explained.

"Sour, apparently Discord wanted five ponies to bring to his dimension and we were two of them. He also told me to wait here until there were four more, I guess we only have to wait for three more now." Mintfire explained to Sour.

"So wait, why can't we just teleport out of this room?" Sour asked.

"We can't do that because Discord put a protective barrier on the room, I assume it makes it so we can't fly either." Mintfire said.

"Man, Discord really doesn't want us to escape from here, where is _here_ anyway?" Sour asked.

" _Here_ is Discord's Pocket Dimension, I guess it's a new project he's been working on." Mintfire told.

"So wait, Discord made himself his own dimension? How can he even do that?" Sour wondered.

"Yes, and we are in that dimension. Discord can do almost anything. His magic is stronger than even the Princesses! I'm not surprised that he made his own dimension in his satchel" Mintfire explained.

"So what do we do know?" Sour asked.

"We wait for now I guess." Mintfire replied.

"Hey I have a question, how would we even get out of here?" Sour asked.

"I don't know, but I feel the same way." Mintfire said.

Mintfire and Sour Blu sat down and mingled for as long as it took for Discord to find another pony to 'abduct' and bring into that room that the other ponies are.


End file.
